Destinies and Halos: the second in the Viricus series
by SonicWizard
Summary: The sequel to Sonic and the mystery of Viricus.
1. Aftermaths

Ever since the defeat of Viricus, all was well, until something happened. 2 warring space ships came crashing down near Station Square. Good thing Silver and Blaze were there. "What is that giant spaceship?" Asked Silver. "It looks like 2... one looks like a old LV-615." Answered Blaze.

"Well, whatever it is, it is about to crash, so we should stop it!" said Silver. "Here is a chaos emerald, it will probubly help." said Blaze as she gave Silver a emerald. He focused all his energy -and the chaos emerald- onto the ships. A odd turquoise-ish color engulfed the ships. He gently put them down. But then a almost magical force pushed his power off. Someone walked out. "The...Speaker!" screamed Blaze. "You know this person?!" asked Silver. "Not directly, but he was my idol!" answered Blaze. "I am looking for the one named Sonic. Are you him?" asked the Speaker. Silver shook his head. A lazier shot out of the other ship, hurting Blaze. "I will find him, and recruit him for the Spartan project!" screamed a odd looking person in green armor. " I am the one named Master Cheif, and I must speak to Sonic." Silver gazed in awe. "Master Cheif! You are my hero! You saved the galaxy! Twice!" screamed a fanboy Silver. Just as Master Chief was about to smile, a bullet hit his armor. "I have been hunting you. You know something about what happened to Maria." screamed a shadowy figure. "Who?" asked Master Cheif. "Maria Robotnik. Daughter of Gerald Robotnik. You captured her, and put her in a city named Tower. Where is she now?" Shadow stepped out of the background. Who are you, and what do you want with Maria?" He asked. "Oh, just cause some chaos, strain your friendship, make you kill Sonic, maybe have Blaze scorch Tails, who knows?" A metallic, evil figure stood out. It was Viricus. "Oops. I lied. I might have done that but honestly would I tell you my evil plan? The Speaker punches through Viricus and rips out his core. "I must find Sonic and warn him of the coming war. "We can tell him!" screamed Blaze. "But I worry about your friend here. He seem-" said a impaled Speaker. Master Chief knifed him with his energy sword. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Blaze. A fireball hit Master Chief. Silver got enraged and blasted Blaze with a Spartan Laser that was in the wreck.

Sonic was running down Green Hill when he noticed the 2 ships crashing, and Viricus flying towards them. He changed paths and chased Viricus. Hopefully he could stop him. He started to boost towards him when he heard gunfire near the ship's location. He was about to go there when Viricus went there. He started to chase him again. But then one of the guns fired at Sonic, making him get hurt. He started to close his eyes and let it all end. But Viricus had to kneel on him. "You are such a disappointment. You are nothing compared to what people call you." said Viricus. He then flew away.

"Sonic! Wake up!" screamed a beat up Silver. "We need to go to the stars and save Tower from the darkness! Also there is a Halo mk.2! Sonic? Please don't say your dead..." "I... Am dying... Does that count?.." said a very hurt Sonic. Silver rolled Sonic over and noticed a shard of darkness stuck in him, Spreading a evil goo-like slime on him. "Oh, no. He's infected. Speaker! You there?" worried Shadow. "Here... Ok. He is being corrupted. There is not much we can do... We can give him more time with light... Or just kill him." said a healed Speaker. "Light! As much as we can! We can purify him, right?" It was Amy. "No... But he can save the universe with his rest of time. But it is a sacrifice move." said The Speaker. Sonic then knew what he must do...


	2. 2 The night is revealed

Sonic had been walking around a bit and looking at some things in the Speaker's ship. He was relieved to know that they were close to Tower, so they could land. He asked the Speaker where the bathroom was. He puked in the toilet. Amy was incredibly worried. She was hiding in her room. The Speaker had asked for Sonic to talk to her. So he did. "Hello, Amy. I was wondering why you are so worried?" Sonic said. "Oh, you want to know? BECAUSE YOUR SICK AS HECK!" Amy said as she stomped out of the room. Sonic was startled. But something was telling him to be happy...

They had landed in Tower and most people were looking at Sonic as if he was some monster. They has their guns trained on him. The Speaker had them lower their weapons. "How could you let darkness at our front step, Speaker?" One of the Guardians said. "It was not his choice. His intentions are not hostile." The Speaker said. Sonic then shook. The Darkness had really started to get to him.

A person was looking off to the stars. He had received a signal, as if it was intended for his location. He had his soldiers ready for war. "Do not worry, for the Dark Gaurdian, the symbol of the night, is coming." He said.


	3. Darkness Rises

Sonic had been walking around with the Speaker for a while now, traveling through Tower. It made Sonic feel better. The light energy was obviously projecting off the Speaker and fighting off Sonic's almost sickness. Amy was, as always, scared for him. He just started acting like this, and Sonic wasn't making too many jokes. All these militaristic Guardians aiming their semi-automatic rifles at him, like he was on Prison Island again. She noticed Sonic started to shiver. She also noticed Sonic's emerald eyes had went to a very dark green, almost black. Also his fur had been darkening over time. She worried a lot.

"A new Dark Gaurdian? But I though I was the only one..." asked the Dark Guardian. "No, he's not a Guardian... But he is a hero... A very powerful one as well." says a mysterious silhouette. "I will hunt him down and bring him to our cause, master." says the Dark Guardian.

A ship flys near Tower. It lands on a destroyed launch pad. The Dark Guardian walks out of the cockpit. He loads his mysterious arm cannon. "He will bow...to the Dark Gaurdian!" screams the Dark Gaurdian.

Shadow feels sorrow for Amy. She has been though so much...and now she knows one of the only people she truly cares about is gonna die or become evil? That's just heavy. All of a sudden, dark blasts start firing from one person. "The Dark Gaurdian! How dare you come like this!" screams the Speaker. "I only come for one person...Sonic the Hedgehog. Hand him over, and you don't become dust. Fail to comply..." The Dark Guardian reloads his arm cannon. "...and it won't be too pretty." threatens the Dark Gaurdian. Sonic then feels an urge to come towards the evil Guardian. He starts walking towards the Dark Guardian. He runs over to him. "We'll be leaving now," proclaims the Dark Guardian. They fly off in his spaceship.

"Why?! What did he do to get kidnapped?! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwhywahhhhhwahah..." screams Amy. "I don't know, Amy. I wonder why too" says Tails, who had been examining the Speaker's ship.

"Uhhh..." whimpers Sonic. "Good. You are awake. Do you have a Dark Side, something like a dark form?" asked the Dark Guardian. "Yeah...the good it do you..." said Sonic. "I was just thinking about that. I think I found and captured one of your enemies." said the Dark Guardian.

He pointed towards a robot. It was Viricus. "How powerful ARE YOU?!" screamed Sonic. "You know how Guardians use light energy to defeat their foes? I use Dark energy. It is, as well, very strong. So, do you like the darkness flowing through you?" asked the Dark Guardian. "No...unless I can use it to put you IN A- what am I saying? I quite like it," said Sonic oddly. Sonic himself was surprised by what he said. "Heh, ok, then TAKE IT!" Screamed the Dark Guardian as he zapped dark lightning at Sonic making him scream with the amount of energy zapping him. The Dark Guardian was very pleased. Sonic was a very good patient. The Dark Gaurdian opened his cuffs and let him be still. His fur was a dark, almost pitch black tone. His purple aura flared. "So... W-when do we begin?" He asked.

Tails was tired. He had been up trying to locate Sonic by making a energy level detector. He then searched for Sonic on it. Either it was the Darkness messing with his energy level, or he wasn't in the dimension the rest of them were. But when he used Dark Sonic's energy signature, he showed up. "No, nononono...NONONO!" screamed Tails. It meant...they were too late...Sonic had already been subdued by the Darkness.

Amy was incredibly worried. Imagine having your love interest taken from you. By a villain who literally brings out the worst in people. "Hey, Amy?" it was Shadow. "I...I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. Believe me, I know. That's practically my entire life...but, I found Sonic, and it all lit up. My whole world. So go find someone who can do that. Silver is at the cafe in downtown Tower. Go find him," said Shadow.

Just as Amy left, Tails came flying the fastest he ever could. "Shadow, I have some good news and some bad news! Good news is, I've located Sonic. Bad news is...he's been subdued by the darkness. "No, we have to go and visit him...and his captors," said Shadow as he cracked his knuckles, with a tiny smirk on his face. "Did you just smirk?" asked Tails. Shadow didn't reply.


	4. Raids and Losses

Shadow was racing on his motorcycle shooting his shotgun at some creatures at the base of the Dark Gaurdian. "Die!" He screamed. He leapt off his motorcycle and round kicked 6 Dark Creatures. He then blasted the door open to the base with a Chaos Blast. Then he made it rain lead with his AK-47. Shadow was shot at, but he dodged all the blasts. He looked around to to see who shot at him. The Ultimate Life Form saw some Dark Creatures. He boomsticked them away with his shotgun. "What the-?! Shadow, I've been waiting for you!" The Dark Guardian said. "Finally, a challenge! You will be a smear on the floor!" Screamed Shadow. The rammed each other. The Dark Guardian shot at Shadow with his Arm Cannon. He missed. Shadow kicked at the Dark Guardian in the face. "I guess I'll have to use some aces..." said Shadow. He took off his inhibitor rings. Shadow spin dashed the Dark Guardian IN THE FACE. But, the Dark Guardian was unfazed. "How much can you take?!" said Shadow. "More than you can!" Hollered the Dark Guardian. Shadow then shot 14 supercharged Chaos Lances. They all hit their target. "I am a GOD!" screamed the Dark Guardian as he caused a wave of dark energy at Shadow. It knocked him away, and his inhibitor rings were back on. "FALL ALREADY!" hollered Shadow as he pummeled the Dark Guardian with punches and kicks. The Dark Guardian fell over. "Warrior! To me!" said a beaten Dark Guardian. A knight with a dark blade in his hand walked over. It was Sonic. "What did you do to him?!" shouted Shadow. "Improved and upgraded!" said the Dark Guardian before being homing attacked by Shadow. "Alright, let's do this, Sonic!" challenged Shadow. "Fine by me. I'm gonna make you cry, Shadow!" accepted Sonic. Sonic threw a punch but missed, Shadow ducked a kicked at his legs, but Sonic then jumped, and his homing attack missed. Shadow shot 24 chaos spears, and 2 hit, then Shadow kicked Sonic in the face while he was fazed. "Chaos...Sword!" Shadow screamed. "Oooh...that is a new one," said Sonic. "Thanks, captain obvious, you're such a big help," said Shadow. Sonic grabbed his dark blade and pulled it out of it's scabbard. The two swords clashed. Shadow shot a Chaos Spear out of his sword. "You are dead!" said a angered Shadow. "Wow, that's a very stark view..." said Sonic. Thoom! "Wait did you hear that? It sounds like-" started Sonic. "My piko hammer!" said Amy. "Wait, Shadow, is Sonic friend or foe?" asked Amy. Both Sonic and Shadow started with the annoyed look. "It's kinda obvious, Amy..." said Sonic. "Dark Armor, evil looking sword, can't see any pupils... Oh! You are bad." "Took you long enough..." said Shadow. Amy then replied with "I just got here! And Mr. used-to-be-a-good-guy gave me no clue!" "Back with the awesome sword fight, Shadow," said Sonic. The two blades clashed, and Amy swung her hammer at Sonic, but he dodged and tripped Amy, and then kicked Shadow, but then Silver threw him. "Ohh, for the love of Gaila!" said Sonic. He kicked Silver, but then Amy whacked him with her piko-piko hammer. It knocked him threw a wall, out into the Sea of Death. "Oh, man. Please, Chaos have mercy..." said Sonic before he plunged into the water. He sank to the bottom and died. But then, a mystical glow swirled around him, and the layer of darkness broke away, like fragments of a broken picture. He opened his eyes, and they were golden. He then sank into a portal.

"It shouldn't have ended like this. He lived his life a hero, protecting his home, and everywhere else. And he dies as a Villain," Shadow said, actually mourning for someone other than Maria.


	5. Halo MK 2

Well, let's go stop the Halo mk 2!" said Tails. "To the ship!" said the Speaker. Shadow was looking at the Sea of Death. "You're not dead. You'll return," said Shadow. They lifted off when Shadow got on board.

"There it is!" said Tails. "Fire at will!" said the Speaker. "Wait...something is coming...oh chaos FLY DOWN!" barked Shadow. "Silver, focus all energy on the Halo mk 2," said Shadow. "Keep it in?" said a sweating Silver. "Yes, you are our only chance of surviving that Halo mk 2," said Shadow. "Here, the Chaos Emeralds will help," said Blaze as she hands the Emeralds over to Silver. BZZZZZZURRRRTT! The weapon fired, but was kept in by Silver. The energy dissipated. The heroes went closer. They attacked. Lasers were fired, guns were herd, and Galaxy destroying energy waves were kept in a bottle of ESP. Eventually, there was too much energy in that ESP bottle and it destroyed itself.

Back at Mobius, 2 months later...

No sign of Sonic. No one cared. He was a hero. And he changed lives but soon new heroes rose to take his place. There was a Cyborg Bat. There was a super strong shark. And there was a fox hero, and a dark hedgehog named "The Shadow." But 2 people still searched for the original. Blaze and Silver. Together in a wild goose chase...


End file.
